


Easter Surprises

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Louise has invited Dan and Phil to an Easter Egg Hunt event that she takes Darcy to every year. Phil is unsure of why they agreed to go to this, but Dan seems  excited about it, so he ultimately agrees to go. While at the event, surrounded by kids, Dan has a sudden realization that surprises Phil.





	Easter Surprises

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to this,” Phil mumbles as he fixes his hair in the mirror.

“Why not? It’ll be fun,” Dan replies with a shrug.

Phil raises his eyebrows as he looks over at his boyfriend, surprised to hear him say such a thing. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with the Dan that I know?” He asks, somewhat jokingly.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Come on, what’s so bad about an Easter Egg hunt?”

“Nothing’s bad about it. It’s just not the type of thing we really do normally,” Phil says.

“Well,” Dan sighs softly, “Maybe we should change that. Besides, Louise invited us. We have to go. Plus, her new baby is so cute. I’ve been dying to see Pearl again since the last time we saw her.”

Phil finally smiles and nods in agreement. “Yeah, she was really cute, huh?”

“Yeah, she was,” Dan agreess. “I’m kind of digging this pastel look though,” Dan looks down at the outfit he’s got on to wear for the Easter Egg event that they’re going to. It’s rare when he wears light colors, mostly his wardrobe consists of black clothes, though Louise specifically told the two men to dress appropriately for the event, knowing already of how they dress normally, so they have no choice.

“You do look nice. You should wear pastel colors more often,” Phil replies with a smile.

Dan snorts. “You and I both know that’s never going to happen,” he says. “Black is my aesthetic, Phil.”

Phil chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Okay, I think I’m ready…”

“It’s about time, geez,” Dan reaches over and grabs his phone from his and Phil’s shared bed. “Let’s go, then. I don’t wanna be late. We promised Lou we’d be there on time.”

“Hey,” Phil walks over to Dan and then he gently kisses him, surprising Dan at the action. “I know that I’ve been complaining about this, but… I really am excited about it. It’s rare when we get to do stuff like this.”

Dan smiles as he looks at Phil, kissing him once more. “I know, I’m excited too. We’re gonna have fun,”

“Yeah,” Phil nods. He grabs Dan’s hand and leads the way out of the bedroom.

The two boys finally make it to the church a little bit later, where the Egg Hunt is being held — thankfully, they’re on time, which surprises both Dan and Phil because somehow they’re usually always late.

“I see Lou!” Dan exclaims excitedly as they pull into the parking lot and park the car. Dan eagerly gets out of the car, and then stops to look around for a second. “Wow. I didn’t expect so many people to be here.”

“Lot of children too,” Phil adds as he walks beside Dan.

“Yeah, obviously, come on. Let’s go say hi to Louise,” Dan grins. He reaches over and grabs Phil’s hand without thinking, and Phil panics for a moment once their hands are linked, as the two are not yet out to their viewers. “Hey. You alright?” Dan instantly notices the expression on Phil’s face changing.

“Yeah, sorry,” Phil chuckles, and relaxes a little. It’s unlikely that a viewer of theirs will be here anyways, so there’s no need for him to panic. He just wants to have fun with Dan and his friends.

“Dan! Phil!” Louise exclaims excitedly when she spots the two boys, there’s a smile on her face, as she points her vlogging camera to Dan and Phil, and Dan quickly lets go of Phil’s hand as soon as he sees the camera. There’s been one too many times where Dan and Phil were in the background of other youtubers vlogs that would suggest they’re together. “It’s just my favorite people in the world.”

“Aw, hi Lou!” Phil greets as he pulls Louise into a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Louise replies as she hugs Dan next. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Of course. We wouldn’t miss something like this. Plus, it’s rare when we go outside,” Dan replies.

“Yeah, like… what is this? What are those?” Phil asks as he points to some trees.

Dan chuckles and shakes his head, knowing Phil is just playing around for Louise’s vlog. “So, Louise… where’s the little one at?” He asks, once he realizes Darcy and Pearl aren’t around.

Louise chuckles and puts away her camera. “She’s with her dad somewhere, catching up with family,”

“Okay, well… I’m not leaving until I’ve held her for at least five seconds. Just letting you know,” Dan says jokingly, but also being somewhat serious at the same time. He couldn’t stop talking and thinking about the newborn baby. “I’m telling you. She’s the most precious little thing I’ve ever seen.”

Louise beams. “Aw! Thanks Dan,” she says. “We’re so happy with her. She’s our little angel.”

Phil raises his eyebrows as he watches Dan chat to Louise about Pearl and Darcy. Ever since they met her the first time, Phil can’t help but notice how Dan’s been talking about children and babies. Dan’s never even thought about children before. He wonders if meeting Pearl gave Dan baby fever.

“Look! The event is starting! Oh there goes Darcy!” Louise grins proudly as she watches Darcy take off with all the other children to get the easter eggs. “Darcy has been talking about this all week!”

“I can imagine,” Phil chuckles. “I’ve never seen so many children in my life.”

Dan smiles as he watches all the children run around, but then frowns as he watches an older boy snatch a easter egg right from a little boy’s hand, causing the younger to start crying.

“Dan, where are you going?” Phil asks, concern in his voice, as Dan starts walking away.

Dan approaches the little boy and then he bends down to his height. “Hey, sweetheart. It’s alright, Look, over there,” he points towards the bushes where there are a couple eggs that haven’t been touched yet. He gently leads the little boy over to the bushes and smiles as the boy happily picks up the easter eggs, placing them in his bucket, then taking off to go find more.

Dan smiles as he watches him, and then he lets out a soft sigh.

“Dan?” Phil asks, approaching him. “What was that all about?”

Dan stands up and looks at Phil. “Didn’t you see that kid take the egg from the little boy?”

“No,” Phil shakes his head. “That’s horrible though. The boy is okay?”

“Yeah, he is okay, I helped him get some more eggs,” Dan explains quietly, eyebrows knitted together . “God, I just couldn’t stand seeing him cry like that, Phil.”

Phil smiles and gently rubs his back. “That was really sweet of you to do, Dan,”

Dan smiles. “Yeah, thanks,” he says, and they walk back over to Louise, where Darcy is showing off all the eggs she’s managed to get so far. “Wow, and the event just started like five minutes ago…”

“Louise did say she’s been talking about this all week,” Phil chuckles.

“That’s wonderful, Darcy. Hurry and get some more before they’re all gone!” Louise tells her.

Darcy giggles as she runs past Dan and Phil to get more eggs.

Dan frowns, and looks over at Phil, quickly grabbing his hand. “Phil, I want a baby…” He begins.

Phil blinks a few times, shocked to hear Dan say such a thing. “I’m sorry. Repeat that again?” He asks.

“Phil,” Dan shakes him a few times. “Please. I’m old enough now, and I’ve been better. My depression isn’t as bad as it used to be. We can make this work. Please?”

“I know you have been, and I’m so proud of you for working on your depression,” Phil sighs softly.

“And you know I’ll keep working on it. I wouldn’t have suggested this if I wasn’t ready,” Dan says.

“Dan, hold on now. Raising a child is a lot of responsibility. I mean, this is another life we’re talking about. We can hardly keep our plants alive. How are we meant to look after a baby?” Phil asks.

“With time and practice,” Dan argues. “I can’t stop thinking about having my own baby to look after.”

Phil sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Dan, this will change everything,” he says.

Dan gently grabs a hold of Phil’s arm and kisses his cheek. “Sometimes change is good,” he whispers. “Look, I know this is a lot to think about. I just think we’re ready. You’re thirty now, Phil. You’ve always talked about wanting kids for as long as I can remember.”

Phil stares at Dan, knowing that he’s right. “This is something you really want?”

“Yes,” Dan replies, nodding his head excitedly. “Believe me, this isn’t a last second decision.”

“You’re positive? We can’t go back on this once we’ve made the final decision,” Phil adds.

“I know,” Dan bites his lip slightly. “I’m not saying we go and adopt a kid tomorrow. I know we’ll need time to get everything ready and do research and shit like that. I get that.”

Phil chuckles. “The first thing we need to work on is your swearing,” he kisses Dan.

Dan smiles as he looks up at Phil. “So, what are you saying, Phil?”

“If this is what you really want, then I’m totally on board with it,” Phil says. “Of course I’m ready for a kid. You’re right, I’m thirty years old now. I don’t want to have to wait another year. I’m ready. I just want to make sure we know everything we need to know about raising a child before we bring one home.”

Dan gasps and flings his arms around Phil, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Phil laughs as he hugs Dan back. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Dan whispers as he closes his eyes. He looks up at his boyfriend and smiles. “And I can’t wait ‘til we can do this with our own little one. I know they will be the best memories we have together.”

“You’re right about that,” Phil grins, and kisses Dan once more.


End file.
